


Love and Loss

by DuskClaw_05



Series: Fluff and Angst [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries, Therapy, Violence, Writing it to get better at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskClaw_05/pseuds/DuskClaw_05
Summary: Just some angst for my own original characters
Series: Fluff and Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631962





	Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I'm using were found just by looking up random writing prompts and going to images

Carter rushed through the hospital garage barely having the presence of mind to lock his car door. His head was pounding and his heart racing, Carter wasn't going to slow down he needed to make sure she was alright as the words in his mind wouldn't stop ringing.

_..Car crash.._

_...Revived..._

_....Critical care...._

How did this happen he had just been behind her while driving, They had barely split up! He had been ecstatic that she had agreed to go with him to the theme park as their other friends had been busy, he hadn't minded it just meant he got more time with Jessica alone. All he wanted now was this to be a giant nightmare.

As his feet guided him blindly to the receptionists desk, " I'm Carter Titas, and I'm here to see Jessica Wolf.", The woman at the desk glanced up at him in sympathy and he felt his heart drop, The woman clacked away on her computer before a visitors pass with his name was placed gingerly in his hands.

"Room 23 Critical care unit Dear, Do you need instructions to get there?", Carter shakes his head before heading towards the hall with a hurried thanks. He knows he shouldn't run in a hospital but his impulse control was non existent when the one that he loved was in some sort of danger.

Skidding to a stop at the room he braced himself for what he might find, He steps forward and softly nudges the door open. What he finds does make his heart stop.

Jessica Wolf, His closest friend since he was a kid and something more to him now.

Jessica Wolf, The person who could keep him and all their other friends in line when needed with a snarky line.

Jessica Wolf, The woman who could put him to shame when it came to hand-to-hand or climbing any tree.

Jessica Wolf, The girl who brought him joy and who he had fallen head over heels for helplessly and who was the love of his life...

Was laying unconscious in the hospital bed a ventilation mask attached to her face, Bandages littered her frame, She never looked so lifeless so still. Even with her blank empty stares that she sent him that made his heart stutter in concern. Nevertheless he padded his way towards to girl before slumping into a chair next to her, meeting his hands with hers, "It'll be fine, I promise alright?", He lowered his head to his hands, "Just stay strong, I love ya Wolfie'."

* * *

**4 Days Later**

Carter was leaning on Jessica's Hospital bed, His chair placed right next to it, He had barely left her side since she got here. His friends and the nurses had urged him to go home get some rest and get something to eat while he was at it to no avail, He was a stubborn cat as Jessica would say.

But at this point he was becoming drowsy again as he hadn't gotten any good rest the few nights before, Reasonably he knew he needed rest and to care for himself but he had no intention of leaving his partner's side until she woke, not that he'd leave to rest he just never got a good rest whether he tried to or not.

So he was content to doze until he heard shuffling to his side, He shot up his back straightening, "Jess'?", He dragged his eyes over towards her face.

Brown orbs peeked out of half lidded eyes, "Jess'?", He called again. Her eyes blinked before flickering toward him before rasping out, "Carter?", She started before stopping, "I sound like crap." The girl muttered out weakly offering him a small uncertain smile.

"Yeah, you do", He muttered out halfheartedly before letting out a watery chuckle bowing his head downwards.

He reached his hands to hers, "You scared me there Wolfie'".

Squeezing his eyes shut everything within the last 5 days finally hit him head on, "Carter.."

"Just breath in and out, ya stupid cat", She teased lightly, He nodded repeating the action he did the first night he found himself sitting at her bedside, But this time she was the one reassuring him.

"It's alright, I'm right here.


End file.
